familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
18th century BC
The eighteenth century BC was the time period from 1800 BC to 1701 BC. Events , one of the earliest known sets of laws]] *'1800 BC' - beginning of Iron Age in IndiaThe origins of Iron Working in India: New evidence from the Central Ganga plain and the Eastern Vindhyas by Rakesh Tewari (Director, U.P. State Archaeological Department) *'1800 BC' — beginning of the Nordic Bronze Age in the periodization system devised by Oscar Montelius. *'1800 BC–1300 BC' — Troy flourishes. *''' c. 1800 BC''' — Hyksos start to settle in the Nile Delta. They had the capital at Avaris in northeastern Nile Delta. *'c. 1792 BC–1750 BC' — Babylonia and Mari. *'c. 1792 BC–1750 BC' — Stela of Hammurabi, from Susa (modern Shush, Iran) is made. It is now in Musee du Louvre, Paris. *'1787 BC–1784 BC' — Amorite conquests of Uruk and Isin. *'1786 BC' — Egypt: Queen Sobekneferu dies. End of Twelfth Dynasty, start of Thirteenth Dynasty, start of Fourteenth Dynasty. *'1779 BC' — Zimrilim, the King of Mari, starts to rule. *'1770 BC' — Babylon, capital of Babylonia becomes the largest city of the world, taking the lead from Thebes, capital of Egypt.http://geography.about.com/library/weekly/aa011201a.htm *'1766 BC' — Shang conquest of Xia Dynasty. China . *'1764–1750 BC' — Wars of Hammurabi. *'1757 BC' — Mari sacks by Hammurabi. Zimrilim's palace is destroyed. *'1757 BC' — Zimrilim, the King of Mari, dies. *'1750 BC' — Hyksos occupation of Northern Egypt. *'1750 BC' — A colossal volcanic eruption at Mount Veniaminof, Alaska. *'Before c. 1750 BC' — Investiture of Zimrilim (Zimiri-Lim, King of Mari, before the Goddess Ishtar), facsimile of a wall painting on mud plaster from the Zimrilim palace at Mari (modern Tell Hariri, Iraq), Court 106, is made. It is now in Musee du Louvre, Paris. *'1749 BC–1712 BC' — Mesopotamian Rebellions. *Early Unetice culture, beginning of the Bronze Age in Central Europe. *Minoan civilization: phase II of the Middle period (MM II). *'1800–1700 BC' — Decline of the Indus Valley Civilization. Significant persons *Hammurabi (1792 BC–1750 BC), ruler of the Babylonian Empire *Tang overthrew emperor Jie, last ruler of the Xia dynasty. Births *'1726 BC' — Ishmael, son of Abraham, according to the Hebrew Calendar *'1712 BC' — Isaac, son of Abraham, according to the Hebrew Calendar Deaths *'1764 BC' — Peleg, son of Eber, (b. 2003 BC) according to the Hebrew Calendar *'1763 BC' — Nahor, son of Serug, (b. 1911 BC) according to the Hebrew Calendar *'1753 BC' — Noah (b. 2704 BC) according to the Hebrew Calendar. *'1750 BC' — Hammurabi (middle chronology) *'1734 BC' — Reu, son of Peleg, (b. 1973 BC) according to the Hebrew Calendar *'1711 BC' — Serug, son of Reu, (b. 1941 BC) according to the Hebrew Calendar Inventions, discoveries, introductions *'c. 1700 BC' — Median date for the building of the Phaistos Disc. Its purpose and meaning, and even its original geographical place of manufacture remains unknown, making it one of the most famous mysteries of archaeology. Decades and years References -2 Category:18th century BC -82